Hinomari Amu, Will You Go To Prom With Me?
by bluewriter2018
Summary: <html><head></head>Prom's next week, and boys MUST ask girls. Amu's so exited when Kukai asks her, but she must think about it. What happens when Tadase and Ikuto ask her too, who will she choose? And, more importantly, who will she lose? Rated T for language.</html>
1. Kukai's Question

**(Please note that this story is completely Amu's point of view)**

It was so delightful this morning! The sun shown brightly in the pale blue sky, with not a cloud in sight! I was suprisingly happy to slip on my uniform, and get going to school. My Mother called me downstairs for a breakfast of pancakes and eggs, my favorite. She was going on about how excited she was, since her new dress was put in some dumbass magazine. I just decided to block that out, and look outside at the beautiful scenery. It had been raining for weeks, so all you could see was dark, dark, and more dark. I had even began to grow pale, what with no light on the outside!

I said goodbye to my Mom and Dad, as I began my way to school. The side walks were now all dried up, and the streets were now free of trash. I walked crazily, I was so hyper this morning! I started to hum as I skipped down the road. It was so quiet, I think I was the only one there. I looked around, to see that I WAS the only one there. That was odd, I remember so many students taking this road.

I showed up at school, hoping to meet up with Tadase, Kukai, Nadeshiko, and Yaya, but I didn't see them. In fact, I saw no one! I ran inside to see if anyone was atually in school. I heard something in the ceramonial hall. I walked into an important assembly. The principal glared at me from afar, so I quickly grabbed the nearest seat.

"I would like to anounce a special event coming up," Sputtered the principal as he starred at the audience. The people around me began to whisper, "I wonder what it is!" Apparently the principal heard them, "If you'd shut your traps, you'd know!" He shouted drastically, which made them all settle down. "Next week is prom," He boasted, "Boys ask girls ONLY!" The girls around me sighed a bit, but the boys thrived in laughter. The principal glared again, "I hope you all have a good time, now get to class!" I was run over by around five thousand kids trying to get to the hall. Someone through out a hand to help me up. It was Tadase.

"Hi!" I said excitedly, as we walked out of the auditorium together, "So who are you asking to prom?" He looked at me, but then sighed, "I've got no clue," Tadase said, sadly. I patted him on the back and smiled, "It's okay," I replied, "You'll find someone good!" He smiled back at me, and I ran ahead so I'd get to class on time. _Now that I asked Tadase that question, _I thought, _I wonder who'll ask me?_ As I sat down in the back of the classroom, a few girls came up to me. "I bet Ikuto'll ask you!" One of them whispered with glee. I starred at her, "Who's Ikuto?" I asked, "And how would you know?" The girls gasped, "Ikuto's only the sexiest teen ALIVE!" They shouted, "And our sister knows him, he talks about you ALL THE TIME!" I shooed the pack of girls away with an annoyed glare. _Why would I go with a complete stranger? Am I THAT desperate looking? _

After class, we had a meeting in the greenhouse. I was REALLY excited, 'cause now I could find out who everyone was going with to prom, if they were asked OR got asked, of course. I walked in, as the group was waiting for me. "AMU-CHAN!" Yaya screamed as she hurled herself at me. She gave very gripping hugs. As I pryed her off of me, Nadeshiko asked, "So who are you guys going to the prom with?" Tadase gave another large sigh, "I don't know who to ask," He said, sadly. Yaya cried a little, "Kairi hasn't asked me yet," She said sobberly. Nadeshiko patted her as Kukai began to speak, "I don't know who to ask either," He said, "But I sure as hell ain't takin' Utau!" "Why not?" I asked him, "I thought you guys were dating!" I tried to fight back a joyful yelp as he replied, "She was bein' a moody bitch about me hanging out with you, so we broke up." We didn't really use the time for our meeting wisely.

I packed my stuff up as everyone left. I said goodbye, then dragged my backpack across the greenhouse. Kukai was waiting outside. "What is it?" I asked him, thinking something was wrong. "Who're you going to prom with?" He asked, without answering my question. I shrugged, saying that no one asked me. He smiled brightly, his teeth shining in the street light's overhead. "Well, I was wonderin'," He stammered a bit, "Would you go with me to prom?" I starred at him, thinking it was a joke. But, his expression indicated, that it was not. I shuttered, but began to answer, "Can you give me time to think about it?" I asked him. He just smiled. "Of course!" He laughed, and ruffled my hair. I waved as I walked up my driveway. _Kukai just asked ME to prom? _I still shuttered just thinking about it. But, Kukai was really nice, and we always had a "thing" well, sord of. I was freaked out, but also flattered by it. Hopefully it didn't take me to long to decide!


	2. Two More In The Race

The next day, I woke up, uncertain of what I was heading into. I was just ready to say yes to Kukai, and that was it. I hurried to put on my school uniform. As I ran downstairs, my mother stopped me abruptly. "So," She said in her sweet voice, "I heard about the dance..." I stopped her before she could take a breath, "I don't wanna talk about it," Was all I uttered, as I scarfed down a bowl of cereal, and busted through the doorway. I walked down the same street as usually. Suddenly, I saw the shape of Tadase in front of me. He smiled creepily.

"ACK!" I fell over into someone's beautiful flowerbed. Tadase offered me a hand. "Thanks," He pulled me up, and before I could speak, he began, "I listened to what you said yesterday, and I wanted to ask you," He pulled out a nice rose, "Will you go to the dance with me?" I twitched, and shuttered again. Tadase looked at me, confused. "You okay?" He asked. I cut out his caringness with a high-pitched voice, "Can I think about it?" I asked quickly. He looked a little put down, but he only smiled after. "Sure," He said, "As long as you need!" I giggled as he jogged away, heading toward the mansion-like school. _Now what am I supposed to do? _I thought patheticly. I knew I couldn't just say, "No, I'm going with Kukai instead, Tadase," That's just not right! I had to think of something, fast!

When I made it on school grounds, I was pulled inside one of the many hedges alining the outside. Of course, it was Kukai. He smiled politely at my completely shocked face. "So," He started...I stopped him, "Still thinking," I whispered. His smile turned to a frown. "Really?" Kukai asked. I nodded unhappily. He smiled, apparently having an idea, and he kissed my cheek. "I hope that helps you!" He chuckled as we climbed unseemingly out of the bush. "See you at the greenhouse," I said as I waved happily toward Kukai. Dammit! I'm screwed here!

After class, I was once again stuck in the greenroom with two boys who kept winking and smiling at me. I don't like deciding things like this, it's not fun. Everyone was still talking about the prom, "I'M GOING WITH KAIRI!" Yaya kept screaming happily, until Nadeshiko scowled her heavily. So, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Tadase (I don't even know how Tadase got in this) were fighting. While they were screaming their ears off, I decided to talk to Kukai. "Listen," I said, "Why don't we go on a date this week? Then I can see if I really like you." He smiled bigger than ever, his cheekbones sprained. I hugged him, and Kukai blushed. "Why don't we go out on Wednesday, okay?" He agreed, and walked out of the greenhouse. Yaya and them had finally stopped fighting. Everyone had left except for Tadase and I.

He smiled at me from across the room. I walked over to him, "Hey," I said, "Do you think that we can go out this week? So, then I can see if I really like you?" "Sure," He replied happily, "How 'bout Thursday?" I nodded greatiously. At least this was working out! I mean, now I had a good way to decide who I wanted to date!

As I walked home, it began to feel like someone was watching me, following me, seeing my every move. Suddenly, I was swept up in some cat-like figure's arms. I looked at them closely. I was pretty sure that I was looking at Ikuto, 'cause this is exactly how people described him. He carried me to the top of some building in downtown Tokyo, and set me on the edge. "Look," He said, "My name is Ikuto, and I want to take you to prom." I starred at him. What the fuck was this dude's problem? I mean, seriously! "Dude, I don't even know you!" I cried, "Like I'd let you take me to the dance! Now, get me down!" His stare was deep, almost like a deep hole of nothingness out into two purple - blue eyes. "Fine," He gawked, "Then, spend some time with me, then you'll know me." I glared at Ikuto, but he did ask me, and I couldn't just say, "NO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" so, I agreed. "Sunday, pick me up," I shot a glare, "But NOT like that!" Ikuto flew me down to my driveway. He ruffled my my hair, grinned a bit, and then took off. _Now I've got to choose between 2 and 1/10 guys! _I thought angrily, _Great, now I'm rockin' it!_ Okay, now I've gotta plan out somethin' to do on each date, so we don't get screwed!


	3. A Date With Kukai

On Wednesday, I was thriving with excitement! Today was my date with Kukai. I had planned that we go out to the park, and have lunch right on the lake. Kukai wouldn't tell me what he planned, 'cause it was a suprise, I guess. I dressed in one of my best outfits: A light pink dress, with hot pink ruffles scanning the bottom. I wore beautiful white diamonds on my hanging earrings, and a sparkling diamond necklace that glinted in the sun. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wondering what Kukai would think, hopping this wouldn't be to big of an influence on our date. I slipped on my lucky charm bracelet that that each of the Gaurdians had been given. Each of us had gotten one, depending on our would-be selves: Mine had a beautiful dress, a paintbrush, and a whisk. It had always given me good luck, which is why I only wore it in certain situations that I really needed it for, like this date. I was so excited, I was crowded with thoughts: _What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he kisses me? What if my idea for the date was horrible? What if he doesn't have fun? _I heard a loud knock at the door.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kukai said, pinching my cheek. I blushed at he complimented my outfit. I shushed him, "So, what did you plan for today?" I asked happily. He gave me a bright smile, "Oh, it's a suprise!" He laughed. I did too, hopping my face wasn't flushed. Kukai grabbed my key off the hanger, jumped outside with me, and locked the door. He grasped my wrist and started speeding down the road. I gave him a scared look, but he just laughed at me. Billowing smoke from his shoes, he scooped me up onto his shoulder. It was pretty comfortable, with a wonderful view. "Do you like the ride so far?" Kukai yelled through the wind. "Yes!" I replied sweetly, "It's so...beautiful!" At that moment, he sped up, so I grabbed his neck for support, which probably wasn't the best idea. He coughed several times, so I grabbed his arm for support instead. He was still laughing at me, but I didn't have the nerve to ask why, because that would just ruin my opinion of him. The wind blew my hair back, screwing up my nice, neat ponytail. Putting it back would be to much of a pain, so I just leaned on Kukai's head instead. I don't know why, but it was probably because that made me feel so much more calm, and I was tired from staying up all night, planning MY part of the date. Kukai didn't mind. I figured he wouldn't. He had always been so easy, even with Utau (before they broke up, that is). His head was so comfortable, I almost fell asleep, until Kukai jerked to a stop making me fling off of his shoulder, and into the snow. Wait, snow? Where were we that had SNOW in the middle of SUMMER? Kukai laughed at me again, "Skiing resort," He muttered. I starred at him. _Dammit! _I thought, _I'm terrible at skiing! _I'm pretty sure he knew what I was thinking, so he answered my question, "It's okay," He whispered, "I'll be right there to help you!" He went into the lodge, and came back with two snowboards. "Can I get ski's?" I asked him nicely, "I have absolutely NO balance." Kukai chuckled and through the snowboard at me,"I told you, I'll be right there to help!" I sighed, but took his hand as he led me to the ski lift. I was freaking out. I'm scared of heights.

Kukai noticed that I was wide-eyed and gaping-mouthed. "You okay?" He asked, patting my back. I shook my head. He of course was able to guess that I was afraid of heights, so he let me lean on him, my eyes squeezed shut. "You're fine!" He chuckled, "I've got you." I peeked open one eye, and realized how beautiful the view was. I stupidly stood up on the ski lift to get a better view. "AMU-CHAN!" Kukai shouted, as I fell over the back of the seat. I was falling, and screaming, and gasping for air. Suddenly, I felt a jerk, and I stopped falling. I looked up, to see that Kukai had grabbed the scruff of my dress. He pulled me up enough so that I could get myself up. I hugged him graciously. He kissed my forehead, making me blush, "You sure you're okay?" He tried to make me smile, but I was to scared to move myself away from him. "I told you that I was here," He said as we came to the end of our ski lift ride. Kukai had to carry me off the lift, since I was too scared to move.

Kukai helped me get set up on my snowboard. He set up next. "Just follow my lead," He said closely, grabbing me by the hand. We began to slide down the hill. I went left, then right, then almost hit some damn rock! It was harder than I expected, but Kukai was swishing me around, making sure that I was not about to crash. Suddenly, he pushed me away from him, making me fend on my own. "DAMMIT KUKAI!" I squealed unhappily, as he laughed at me again. I swished my snowboard across the path, and smacked him hard in the face, making me laugh hardily. He pushed my into the path of a ramp, scaring me half to death! So, I pushed him into a tree, and sped up my snowboard, so he wouldn't push me again. I looked back, laughing as Kukai rolled down the mountain. As he passed me, he used his hand to trip me up, making me fall with him. I was angry, but then we both laughed as we crashed at the bottom of the mountian. "Holy shit!" He shouted, "That was awesome!" I laughed. Kukai through me up over his shoulder, along with all my ski gear. "Now, it's your part of the date!" I wasn't excited, considering the fact that he probably wouldn't like it.

I walked with Kukai to the park (of course, he didn't know we were going to the park). He grasped my hand in his. "Did you like my part of the date?" He asked, starring at me for an answer. I smiled, "I loved it!" I laughed, kissing his cheek. This time, he blushed, but still smiled. "I bet you that I'm gonna like your part too!" I shuttered, "You'd lose that bet," I said sadly. He starred at me, and sighed, "You should really stop that," He whispered, "I'm gonna like it, as long as you tried. Did you try?" "I think I tried," I stuttered greatly, a little scared by his tone of voice. Noticing he scared me, he patted my back, "C'mon, let's get to your part of the date!" He shouted, and pointed in front of us, "Lead the way!" I ran ahead, Kukai trailing behind me. I turned so many corners leading him to the park, I'm suprised either of us didn't get hit by some damn car! Not paying attention, I ran into the park fence. We were finally starting my part of the date.

"So, what're we doin'?" Kukai asked me. I grabbed a picnic basket out of nowhere and hugged his arm, "You'll see!" I cheered. I walked him to the edge of the pond, and laid out a picnic blanket, "Here it is!" I cried. Kukai starred at me, "That's it?" I knew he was joking, but this time it wasn't really funny, "I stayed up all night trying to think of something," I teared up a bit, "I'm s-s-sorry..." Kukai hugged me, "You know I don't mean it," He said, taking the picnic basket from my hand, "Here, I'll set this up for us." I smiled a bit, but sat down with anguish. He knew I was sad, so he quickly set up our picnic, and gave me a plate with a large piece of chocolate cake. "Thank you," I nodded happily. He patted my hand, and began to eat his piece of cake, "Where'd you buy this?" Kukai asked me, "It's delicious!" I blushed a bit, "I-I made it." "You's a good cook missy!" Um, WTF man? "Um, thanks?" I sighed and looked out on the pond. The sunset was bearing on the hill's line. I tugged on Kukai's shirt, "Look!" I pointed at the beautiful sight. He smiled, his teeth shining in the remaining light, "I know something perfect for this moment," He whispered, and yanked something out of his pocket. It was a necklace, with a golden locket in the shape of a heart. "Open it," He edged on. Inside, there was a K and an A, with an X in the middle. I slipped it over my head, "I love it," I whispered cheerily. "And I have something else," Kukai starred into my eyes, as I uncontrolably blushed. He grabbed me, and kissed me passionatly, my eyes open with complete fear. He dipped me back up, "So?" Kukai said, his eyes wide. I fainted right there, and then. All I felt was the shaking of my shoulders done by firm hands, and then, nothing.


End file.
